3 Oddworld Fart Stories
by BigSexyLucario
Summary: A collection of 3 stories of about Abe's adventures while dealing with embarrassing flatulence. Comedy and kinda fetishy collection of stories! Enjoy, you've been warned!


I'm trying to get into writing again, and I will be working on Lucario X Samus again, but here's a silly little project I've been working on.

A series of 3 shamelessly kinky and hilarious stories based on the Oddworld games. I'm a huge fan of the games and I honestly think Abe is adorable, but if you're not down for fart jokes then AVOID this. Enjoy!

Story 1: Now You're Cooking With Gas!

Nothing could be heard in the factories of Rupture farms apart from a small mouse scuttering along the ground. A small but brave Mudukon was doing his best to not make a sound. He was just feet away from one of the most dangerous predator in all of Rupture, unleashed purely for the purpose of killing him. Fortunately, it was too distracted by boredom to really notice him yet. He was still sure to be extra careful just in case. As Abe was getting closer and closer to the exit he get a pain in his gut. It took all he had to not yelp out the pain of indigestion. His slave masters had never fed him the best food, and after work he was frequently found on the toilet, but nothing compared to now. He felt a familiar feeling in his abdomen telling him he needed to let one go. He was so close to the exit, but every step felt like he was in risk of crapping himself. He was inches from the markings of the exit door and got overexcited, sending a sharp pain up his rear and his tummy. He moaned in pain and felt his ass erupt with noise.

"Ffffffffffbfbfbfpptppbraaaaaappppp!"

"Poooooooot! Poot!"

The monster turned around. All he had to do was get out.

It was an elevator. He practically begged for it to come down as he let out 3 Wet farts.

Fwwwwpppffpfpfpoooppapapapp

Pooooootwfaafsa brapppppwwmffff

The monster was practically on his tail. He screamed letting out a cute little poot that shook his trousers. The animal recoiled. He looked back in suprise, realized what had happened and let out a huge sigh of relief along with a nasty and wet sounding parp from his buttocks.

Rippplpaarrpppwfff

His gas covered the monster with a thick green fog as it lost its vision and squealed.

He was audibly relieved as the monster choked on his awful gas, covering his nose himself as the stench made it's way back up. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He can use his flatulence to his advantage.

Story 2:

Abe was leading tons of mudukons to their safety. One of them gave him a high five as he ran by. But just as he was about to save the last one he felt his stomach grumble loudly. The other Mudukon laughed and said that he'd buy him dinner for saving him, and he smiled and went back to leading everyone. He waited for everyone to get on the elevator, and just as he got on, a monster came out of no where and scarred him. He felt a small puff of air exit his anus and knew where it was going. Luckily it all filtered out the opening of the door and was gone when it shut and whisked them up, the monster gagging on it below. The mudukons started getting rowdy and Abe happily played along until the fear and indigestion got to him again. He knew his farts were the worst especially in an elevator and he didn't want to lose he new friends so he started to squat to make it go away. Everyone laughed and followed his lead thinking it was an excersize when one of them made the mistake of falling onto him when squatting too fast. He whacked Abe's shoulder into the wall as he fell and this caused Abe's entire body to tense up and release a Series of short wet poots. Everyone started laughing at first and Abe felt less embarrassed making him comfortable release a long dry brapp from his blue butt cheeks and letting out a sigh of happiness. Unfortunately this turned into an awful SBD that made even him gag when he smelt it. He tried to warn everyone else but another SBD with a faint hiss left his butt. Everyone starting covering their noses and one of the mudukons tried to look for a window. He tried to apologize still farting profusely but it was then that he realized that this elevator was taking a long time. He assured everyone the trip was almost over and they seemed to believe him until one of the mudukons noticed that the wheels had stopped turning. He whimpered audibly and being the tallest there he knew he'd have to do it manually. He managed to hold in his farts as the mudukons lifted him up to the wheel, and began to turn. He didn't realize how difficult it was but was determined to get them all to some clean air. It was just then when he overcompensated for his strength and lost control of his bowels again farting right into the face of the Mudukon holding him. The other mudukons tried to help him but started getting a face full of ripe butt breeze of their own. Abe turned faster and faster letting out juicier and more disgusting farts as one of the mudukons slapped his butt in a mixture of anger and arousal. Abe yelped and let a long hot fart into his face that ripped his trousers and delivered the gas completely unfiltered into the mudukons face. It was just then that Abe finally managed to open the window. Falling ontop of the mudukon as the entirety of them sighed with relief. The rest of the mudukons eventually got up, and the one Abe had fallen onto lifted him up and joined the rest of them. Abe looked at his new friends with fear and hesitation, worried they would be angry, but just as he went to apologize, one of the mudukons snickered and pulled his finger cheekily. Surprised by the action, he let a loud brassy fart escape his butt making his already ripped trousers fly behind his cute butt like a cape. He smiled sheepishly, and one of the mudukons gave him a high five, all of them laughing as they lifted him up into the air and carried him off the elevator.

Story 2: After the Adventure

Abe was smiling laughing at a bar with a nice Mudukon girl he had found after the ceremonies. Despite the fact that everyone worshiped the ground he stood on he still felt nervous to just take advantage of their kindness and tried to be as polite as he could with her. Unfortunately he had started to feel pretty terrible towards the second half of the night and it was practically unbearable now. He felt like he needed to use the bathroom bad but he had already left twice and didn't want to interrupt her story. Both times he sat on the toilet and all he could get was a couple silent butt deadly puffs making him recoil and have to leave the room. He smiled and laughed still at her story, trying to make her feel like there was nothing wrong.

Abe are you ok?

Hahhah... Yeah... I'm fine...

Alright, well if anything is wrong we can leave. Don't worry about it.

Thanks...

She went back to her story and for a while he felt Alright. But just as she got to the most exciting part he felt a sharp but familiar pain in his tummy. He decided that maybe heading to the rest room again wouldn't be so bad after all...

The line was out the door.

He nearly whimpered when he saw it. He began holding the bottom of his seat trying to prevent an outburst. It was then when she said something particularly funny that he lost control and started laughing with her. She was glad to see he was feeling better and began to laugh too, but then she heard a low faint trumpet sound and saw him blushing profusely. He leaned forward to try to explain and another explosion exited his ass. He sighed a little out of how good it felt and smiled a little until he remembered where he was. She began to laugh even harder as he looked on in confusion. Then he too got less embarrassed and started to laugh again.

This was the life. Maybe he shouldn't be so embarrassed about his... talent after all...


End file.
